castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (a play on "HD") is a multi-player Xbox Live Arcade game featuring characters, sprites, and locations from several different Castlevania titles. The story, such as it is, involves a cursed book called the Grimoire, in which the story of the evil citadel Castlevania is recorded. However the castle comes to life within the pages of the book, taking various forms from previous incarnations, and the heroes of the past, also recorded in the book and coming to life within its pages, must once again fight to put an end to the curse. This story allows characters from eras ranging from 1797 to 2036 to come together in the same castle to fight evil. There is up to six-player online co-operative play, and while it is beneficial to stick together, as characters can perform powerful combo attacks together, players have the ability to wander the castle freely, regardless of the location of the other players. There is no local co-op. Koji Igarashi has stated that the game may come to the Playstation Network in the future. Downloadable content includes new characters and stages. Chapters *Ch1. Caught in the Cradle of Decay - Boss is Gergoth, music is "Ruined Castle Corridor" from Aria of Sorrow. Hidden item is the Bell. *Ch2. Lord of Unseen Strings - Boss is Puppet Master, music is "After Confession" from Dawn of Sorrow. Hidden item is the Crown. *Ch3. The End of Chaos - Boss is Menace, music is "Phantom of Fear", an original composition. Hidden item is the Moai. *Ch4. Esquisse of Violence - Boss is Brauner, music is "Gaze Up at the Darkness" from Portrait of Ruin. Hidden item is Goemon. *Ch5. Song of the Unslakable Blade - Boss is Death, music is "Ebony Wings" from Order of Ecclesia. Hidden item is Vic Viper. *Ch6. Come Sweet Hour of Death - Boss is Dracula, music is "The Colossus" from Order of Ecclesia. Hidden item is Konami Man. DLC Chapters *Ch7. Beauty, Desire, Situation Dire - Boss is Astarte, music is "Hail from the Past" from Portrait of Ruin. Hidden item is Vick13. Costs 400 MSP (may be dropped in January to 320 MSP). *Ch8. He is Many, He is One (unofficial) - Based on Underground Cavern and Catacombs from Symphony of the Night. Boss is Legion / Granfaloon, music is unknown, hidden item is unknown. Confirmed on the official site to be released in January 2011. Costs 320 MSP. *Ch9. Lord of the Flies (unofficial) - Boss is Beelzebub, music is unknown, hidden item is unknown. Confirmed on the official site to be released in January 2011. Costs 320 MSP. Character Gallery Starting Characters Soma HD.png|Soma Cruz - From Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. Can capture and harness enemy souls. Alucard HD.png|Alucard - From From Castlevania III and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Wields dark magic upon finding spell scrolls. Jonathan HD.png|Jonathan Morris - From Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Can use the Vampire Killer whip and martial arts, as well as secondary Castlevania items, some of them being exclusively from Portrait of Ruin. Shanoa HD.png|Shanoa - From Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Can use glyphs, especially Magnes. Charlotte HD.png|Charlotte Aulin - From Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Can bind monsters magic to her book and use them in the form of spells. Downloadable Characters 4 characters are now available on the Marketplace for 240 Microsoft Points each. DLC Character Set 1 Julius Belmont HD.PNG|Julius Belmont - From Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. He is capable of using traditional secondary items, and Shanoa's Magnes points in the game by latching onto them with his whip, and swinging from them. Yoko HD.PNG|Yoko Belnades - From Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. Uses her magic spells from Dawn of Sorrow, but cannot jump-kick. DLC Character Set 2 Richter_Harmony_of_Despair.jpg|Richter Belmont - From Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Fights with the Vampire Killer and martial arts Maria Renard HD.png|Maria Renard - From Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Fights using the Mortal Incarnations of the Four Chinese Seasonal Gods. There is evidence from in-game sound files that Konami may be planning on offering Simon Belmont and Hammer as playable characters in the future. This has not been confirmed by Konami, however. Full Artwork in Characters official Pages. Sound test Main Game Music The game contains arrangements from various games of the series and a few new original tracks. Below is a list of the songs found in the game sound test. Other songs can be found in the game, but aren't added in the sound test. #Ruined Castle Corridor (Aria of Sorrow) #After Confession (Dawn of Sorrow) #Phantom of Fear (original track) #Into the Dark Night (Dawn of Sorrow) #Piercing Battle Fury (Dawn of Sorrow) #''Tanz mit einem Clown'' (Dance with the Clown) (original track) #Hail from the Past (Portrait of Ruin) #Gaze Up at the Darkness (Portrait of Ruin) #Piercing Silence (Portrait of Ruin) #Esquisse of Violence (Portrait of Ruin) #Crimson Blood (original track) #Ebony Wings (Order of Ecclesia) #The Colossus (Order of Ecclesia) #Symphony of Battle (Order of Ecclesia) #Order of the Demon (Order of Ecclesia) #Dance of Illusions (Dracula X: Rondo of Blood) #''Ein Weltherrscher'' (One World Ruler) (original track) DLC Music Released 10/13/10 #Pitiful Scion (Symphony of The Night) #Invitation Of A Crazed Moon (Portrait of Ruin) #Hidden Curse (Portrait of Ruin) #An Empty Tome (Order of Ecclesia) #Pitch-Black Intrusion (Dawn of Sorrow) Released 11/10/10 #Heart of Fire (Aria of Sorrow) #Aquarius (Dracula's Curse) #Slash (Rondo of Blood) #Divine Bloodlines (Rondo of Blood) #Simon's theme (Super Castlevania IV) December 2010 Patch In December of 2010, the game was given a patch which rebalanced the games. Some of the changes include: * The MP consumption rates of Jonathan, Julius, Richter, Maria, and Yoko's sub-weapons/spells was reduced * The strength of many of Alucard's and Soma's strongest weapons of a class was increased (Alucard Sword, Heaven's Sword Daybreak, Moon Rod, Mjollnjr, Holbein Dagger, Muramasa, Nebula) * All of Soma's spears increased in attack strength. * The speed of Yasutsuna was reduced for Alucard * The attack power of Yoko's Blue Splash went down, while Holy Flame and Holy Lightning went up and now deal Holy damage * Charlotte's Heal spell was modified to give less health and consume more MP. * The Miser Ring was made available in Chapter 7. * Robe Decollete gains a STR, INT, and MP Regeneration boost. * Skeletons can now duck and slide dash. * Can obtain gold chest even after death (Multiplayer). * Sprites have been added to the game's files for future DLC, namely 8-bit weapons for Simon, new glyphs for Shanoa, new subweapons for Jonathan, and the Jewel Sword and Shield Rod for Alucard and possibly Soma. * 2 Glitches appeared with the patch. 1. Death is stuck against a wall and won't die. 2. After fighting Dracula, first stage does not appear again. Screenshots HD Start Menu.png HD Character Select Screen.png HD Zoomed In.jpg HD Map left side.jpg HD Full Map.png Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-001.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-002.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-003.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-004.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-005.jpg Promotional Artwork Castlevania Harmony of Despair Full Poster.jpg|Poster of Castlevania Harmony of Despair Videos RTVCSktkXY8 7kT7bfuxdTw Wl2SEdvCEiE ZN_qF2fxx0k Related Pages * Harmony of Despair Bestiary * Harmony of Despair Inventory * Achievements/Trophies References * konami.com (English) * Konami Japan Product Page * Destructoid - Interview with Iga * Silicon Era * Destructoid * Destructoid OFLC Lists Castlevania: Harmony of Despair * OFCL * IGN FAQ * GameTrailers video - Interview with John Choon, showcasing DLC * Harmony of Despair Wiki (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Harmony of Despair